True Love Will Always Win
by wishes-of-the-night
Summary: I don't know what I'm going to do, i want to be with Bella but I have found a new love. I can only have one. Who will i choose? I'm not sure yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Edward

I don't know if Bella is the right one for me anymore. I think I'm having feeling for someone else. It's so hard to choose which one is right for me. I don't want to hurt anyone but want to be happy. I'm tired of trying to make everyone happy, it's my turn now.

I don't know if the one I'm in love with now can ever be. I can not just leave Bella even if i wanted to, she will i be torn apart. I can never forgive myself for what I have done the last time i left her. She was so sad and i thought she had killed herself, i can not let that happen again. I do not want to be selfish but i want to have one happy thing in my life.

I never wanted to become a vampire, why did my mother tell Carlisle to change me. This is not the life i wanted. If I could go back i would have never let this happen, but there is nothing I can do now. I would never want this life for anyone and i really don't want this for Bella.

I don't know what I'm going to do, i want to be with Bella but I have found a new love. I can only have one. Who will i choose? I'm not sure yet.

-This is my fist story tell me what you think! --Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward

These are the nights I wish I could sleep. Laying here with Bella watching her dream. I want to know what that feels like. She looks so peaceful.

Sleeping is a way for humans to forget the bad things in the day. But I can't sleep, it's the one thing I wish I could do. I feel in a way I have betrayed Bella. Thinking about another love. I thought I could never feel this way about anyone else. I'm so happy I have Bella with me but I don't know if she is the one for me anymore.

I need some air.

I can't get this this new love out of my mind. I walk to the window, open it, and jump outside. Its a dark, cold, and raining night. Human eyes wouldn't be able to see in this darkness and wouldn't be able to take this weather without a coat. Lucky for me, I can.

I start running through the forest and don't have any where to go. I have to forget about this new love, but it's so hard. I run and run through the never ending forest. There are no stars to see, no moon to look at, just darkness. I'm trying to get my mind on something else, but it's not working. I can't stop thinking how much this will hurt Bella if I left her.

I start running to my special spot in the forest. I always feel a little better coming to this place. I just need to clear my head. I sit on the wet grass thinking in the rain, wondering what I'm going to do. Its does not make it any easier.

Its starting to get bright outside, the day is about to begin. I better go back before Bella wakes. But first I have to get a change of clothes.

I run back to my house in a hurry. I walk in and see Alice reading a book. She's wearing a button up white shirt with a black vest on top and black pants, bare foot. She is enjoying the book she is reading from what I can see. I see her laughing when I walk into the living room. I'm soaked and dripping of water from sitting in the rain.

"Wow, your all wet. What where you doing?" she said in a concerned voice, "Is something wrong?" Alice and I are very close, she is the only person that knows everything about me. I guess you can say Alice is my best friend and a really close sister of mine. I don't like lying to her but this is something that no one can know. "Nothing, I'm fine" I said trying to sound truthful. _I know there is something wrong with him. Why wont he tell me? Edward always tells me everything, _I herd Alice say in her head. "Where you listing to my thoughts," she said in annoyed voice "sometimes i just know when your doing it. "No, i would never do that" I said, its so hard to lie to Alice. "Yes you where, how dare you. Well since you read my mind, what's going on?" I should tell her the truth but this is my problem and she really likes Bella, she wouldn't want me to leave her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said in what I thought was a believable voice. "I'm going up to my room to get some clothes and then back to Bella's house. I will see you later?" "Okay," she said in annoyed voice. I know she didn't believe me but I'm glad she didn't push on the subject.

I ran up stairs to my room. I open the door and turn on the lights. I walk to to my closet and grabbed some fresh clothes. I went ahead and took a quick shower.

When i finished, i took my my car and drove back to Bella's house. Lucky for me Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed the key i had put under the mat. I unlocked the door and walked in. I ran up stairs too see if Bella was still asleep and she was.

"Good morning my sweet love," i whispered in Bella's ear. She rolled over and look at me with her big brown beautiful eyes. "Good morning," said with a smile on her face. These are the moments i love the most in the day. When you have no worries till you walk out the door, then there's everything to worry about. "How did you sleep," trying not to show a face of guilt. All these feelings that i shouldn't have but will not go away. "Fine, what where you doing while i was sleeping?" I can't tell her the truth, she can never know how I'm feeling. I have to be strong for her, she will fall apart if she knew that I was having doubts about us.

Once again i have to lie, "Nothing special," i said trying to play it off. She made a face like she didn't believe me, but didn't push the subject. Some how she always knows when I'm lying.

" How about i make you breakfast , while you take a shower and get dress."

"Okay, sounds good," she said with a smile in her voice.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I went to the refigerator to see what i can make out of what they have here.

It stared to smell really bad for some strange reason, then there was a knock on the door.


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry I have not wrote another chapter in a long time. I am working on it right now. I will put it up as soon as I'm done with it. Just bare with me. :-) thankz for reading!

-Elizabeth


End file.
